


I'll get a life if you join me for coffee

by sugarmoons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arguing, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Insults, M/M, auror meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarmoons/pseuds/sugarmoons
Summary: Harry and Draco disagree on the action to take for a specific case, arguing and harsh words ensue.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 53





	I'll get a life if you join me for coffee

“The longer we wait the more power we give them,” Harry growls across the conference room.

For around an hour he’d been arguing with Draco Malfoy on what the best course of action was on a particularly difficult case. A couple of their fellow aurors were finding humour in their argument whilst others were growing more impatient by the second.

“If we rush into things we’re asking for more trouble than they're worth,” Draco snarls, “They are more clever than you seem to be giving them credit for. They will not hesitate to use the killing curse if it comes to it.”

Harry shook his head, his emerald eyes blazing with determination to get his point across, “So say we do wait, say we give them a week. How many funerals are you willing to let the ministry to fork out for? How many people will you let die?”

“It’s not a case of willing, it’s a case of necessity. For fucks sake Potter, they’re dark wizards do you think they’ll just put their hands up the moment you flash your bloody scar.”

He leaned back in his chair, running his fingers through his now messy, blonde hair. They were both passionate but either way there was something to lose. Whether that was aurors, bystanders or completely oblivious muggles.

“I’ve said it a million times, I’ve worked with dark wizards in my past. I’m not proud of it but it gives us an edge. They’re more likely to retaliate if we act irrationally.” Draco let out a long sigh, he was too tired to continue arguing, especially with stubborn, Harry Potter.

“We’re leaving the muggles to the wolves. And if it’s not muggles it’s wizards who can’t fight back,” Harry went on, “We need to act.”

“Potter, for once in your goddamn life look past your own fucking opinion.”

“You’re one to talk, Malfoy. Who’s to say you don’t know the wizards we’re fighting against, you’ve said it yourself, you’ve worked with dark wizards before.”

Draco wanted to scream, what did Harry really know? He was still too stupid to realise that rushing into battle was the worst idea that had been suggested in the entire meeting.

“Don’t you dare act as if you understand what you are on about.”

Ron began ushering everyone out of the conference room whilst both Harry and Draco pulled out their wands.

“The mark is still there Draco, who’s to say that your loyalties aren’t still the same.”

“I was forced. Just like you were forced to be the chosen one, I was forced to become a death eater. But you’ll never see it like that will you? Because the god-like figure that is Harry Potter can’t see past his own clouded eyes.”

Draco kept his wand up but lowered it a smidge. He couldn’t react. He couldn’t make it look like Harry was right.

“Go on, Potter. Show what a great auror you are by shooting down the big, bad ex-death eater. Show that I’m still the slimy git you believed me to be back at Hogwarts.”

Draco never did shake Harry’s biased opinion on him, even when he was head over heels for the golden boy it stuck with him like superglue. Draco would always be the bad guy to Harry no matter what he said or how he pleaded.

Harry shoved his wand roughly back into his pocket, “Sorry,” he mumbled, like a child who had just been scolded.

“Don’t back down now, Potter,” Draco taunted.

Harry looked away, “I’m doing the right thing.”

“No. No you’re not. You’re backing off. Why?”

“I can’t hurt you Draco, not with a hex or a curse. I’ve already done enough with harsh words.”

“So you feel guilty,” Draco gave out a dry laugh, “Get a life Potter.”

Harry wasn’t sure how to word his response, how to express something he repressed for so long without coming off as absolutely insane.

“I’ll get a life if you join me for a coffee,” Harry blurted out, a smile of triumph creeping onto his face.

Draco looked at him like he was mad, which, to be fair, he did seem like when he spoke.

“What in Merlin’s name did you take Potter? Did someone bloody drug you?”

“Nope. I’m completely serious.”

Draco rubbed his temples, “You’ve just argued with me for upwards of an hour and then proceeded to ask me out. The world’s gone off its axis.”

“I’ll pay,” Harry continued, “And we can talk and I’ll maybe at least compromise with sort of waiting on this case.”

“Swear on it and I’ll say yes.”

“Fine, I swear I’ll find a compromise. Now come and get a coffee with me before I regret asking you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
